


consumed

by bluecut



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, also some slight angst, just vamp! yves n her human gf ygm, oblivious! chuu, these tags are so off bc it implies it's lighthearted and fluff lol, vampire! yves, victorian doll chaewon bc she is just that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecut/pseuds/bluecut
Summary: Sooyoung gets 'saved' by a red haired girl and considers giving human girls another try.





	1. one

Sooyoung loves the way blood tastes.

She loves the way it feels when it trickles down her throat, the sweet metallic taste making her tastebuds thirsty for more. Usually drinking blood is a treat in their household, mostly because her mother wants them to adapt to modern society better, but also because getting blood isn’t as easy as it was a hundred years ago. Deaths are reported on the television and news stations almost immediately, the same with missing people. This meant going out for a bite was limited to a once every few months thing, otherwise they’d be in the danger zone (not that there are vampire hunters or anything nowadays but humans catch on fast - especially when the bodies they find have two little teeth marks in the neck).

Tonight’s special though - Sooyoung got lucky. 

Although the ‘college’ student loves blood she doesn’t like killing for it, especially innocents. Men are nearly always her targets, especially hideous men who do stuff to women. Sooyoung regards it as cleansing the world of unnecessary junk and with it comes a snack (a guilt free one).

Before her stands a man, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes swaying on his feet. She glances at the beer bottle gripped in his right hand and pulls a disgusted face. “Oh another babe? You didn’t tell me you had friends..” he croaks, words slurred and it takes all of Sooyoung’s strength not to finish him right there and then. 

Behind him pressed against the wall is a auburn haired girl who doesn’t appear older than eighteen. It’s obvious the sleazy guy had trapped her on her way home from school or something, judging by the rather large bag she’s holding to her chest as a sort of defence. Sooyoung feels a pang inside of her chest - there’s something that makes her angry about the fact it’s the twenty first century and girls still have to cower in fear when the streets get dark. She tries to signal to the girl to move now that he is distracted with her presence but either she herself is a bad communicator or the girl is just plain dense because it’s like she’s glued to the brick wall.

“You’re really hot..” the man continues, stepping a bit closer. Sooyoung stands completely still, hands in pockets, mouth covered by her large blue scarf her mother had insisted she wear even though she’s never even experienced the common cold. “I’ve got loads of nice stuff back at my place. You’d love it.” he’s less than three metres away now. Sooyoung can feel her fangs grow, gently resting against her bottom lip.

“Oh? Would I now?” she asks, voice playful and she can see the crooked smile slowly form on the man’s mouth. Men are so easy to entice - too bad she doesn’t swing that way. 

As he takes shaky steps towards her she starts to imagine how his blood will taste - probably not that good..but hey a meal is a meal and Sooyoung was brought up to be grateful. 

“Yeah you would.” he says and his hands reach out to wrap around her. “Come here,” 

Sooyoung takes a step closer, her fist hidden and she can already imagine how it will feel colliding with his jaw, the satisfaction of seeing him flung across the pathway. The way his face will distort and become horrified when he realises he’s met his end with a monster no one truly believes exists. The moment never comes though because just as Sooyoung’s fist is about to send him flying his facial expression changes; it goes from sleazy and confident to confused and then his eyes are rolling to the back of his head and he’s falling to the ground, slumped over himself. 

huh?

“Are you okay?!” 

Sooyoung looks up at the sudden voice and sees the auburn haired girl standing before her - the unconscious body the only thing separating them. In the girl’s hand is a grey rock, almost too big for her little hand to hold with her mittens on. Sooyoung looks between the girl and the slumped body on the ground; the girl had just ‘saved’ her.

“Uh, I’m fine.” she replies, her voice uncertain because she’s totally unscathed, but it’s weird because in all her years of living no one had ever saved her like that. (not that she needed saving but).

The girl lets out a deep sigh and puts her hand over her heart as she does so. “You need to be more careful! Guys like that are horrible, there’s no telling what there intentions are.” she carries on, and now that her bag isn’t covering her face Sooyoung gets a better look. Her eyes are a deep black and her eyelashes long and delicate, her cheeks and nose are rosy (most likely from the cold) and the smile she flashes towards Sooyoung is so so wide. Unbearably cute but she doesn’t have time for humans.

Sooyoung kicks the unconscious man’s hand off of the tip of her boot, “I know, I had it under control.” she answers while stepping over his body. She’s already wasted too much time tonight; and because of the unwanted saviour she’s missed out on a meal - she’s slightly irritated to say the least.

“Oh? It didn’t look like it..” The girl explains while jogging beside her to keep up with Sooyoung’s long strides. “I thought you were gonna go home with him.”

“I didn’t approach him for that reason.” 

It’s not a lie, she didn’t approach him for that reason; she’d approached him because she could smell him from a mile off and she was hungry, the girl just so happened to be there. It was either him as a meal or another night of human food.

“Was it to.. save me?” the auburn asks curiously after a moment, still taking quick steps to keep up with her. “Because if so I want to repay you.”

“I don’t need repaying. Consider it luck we crossed paths at that moment.” 

“No seriously, let me treat you to a drink or something, I-“

Sooyoung stops in her tracks and turns to face the shorter. So much naivety is in the younger’s eyes and Sooyoung almost feels guilty for what she’s about to say - too bad she isn’t soft. “How about you expose your neck and let me have a bite then?” she asks, her voice low and sinister but clear. “If you want to repay me so badly.”

Sooyoung expects for the girl’s face to fall, for her to look terrified at the red in her eyes. She expects her to slowly back away and take off running down the street not looking back. None of those things happen. In fact the girl stares at her for a long moment, eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” the shorter eventually says, tilting her head to the side. “Halloween was last month you know.”

—

The cafe is bristling with people; couples, business men and women, college students, it’s nearing nine but the place doesn't seem to be dying down - who knew cafes could be this packed?. Sooyoung sits near the window, swirling her cup of hot chocolate with a tea spoon. Most of the marshmallows have melted in now but there’s still a few that bob on the surface like little mounds of snow.

“Sorry for the wait.”

She looks up as the auburn haired girl (who had introduced herself as Jiwoo on the walk here) settles down in the chair across from her, placing her mug of tea down. “I couldn’t get the server’s attention,” she says and laughs quietly as if embarrassed. Sooyoung eyes the counter and the small gathering around it who all are trying to be served first. 

“Is this place popular then?” she queries, taking a sip of the warm hot chocolate. 

Jiwoo’s mouth hangs open for a sec in shock and Sooyoung lifts her right brow up. “This is like one of the most popular cafes in town! It sells really good choco buns and frappes,” Jiwoo explains, Sooyoung nods along as if interested in the cafe’s history but really she’s admiring the smaller’s features, how the smaller’s eyes sparkle a little, how her lips are soft looking and the prettiest shade of pink. She’d taste nice, (interpret that how you want). 

“Ah so this is a popular place for couples then?” she asks, draining her cup and gently putting it down on the wooden table as Jiwoo’s cheeks redden. “Is that why you brought me here?” Sooyoung teases, a smirk forming on the corner of her lip. 

“I came here to repay you. For saving me,” Jiwoo replies, composed. Sooyoung could easily tell her the truth, that she had wanted to rip the guy’s limbs off and devour him but would there even be a point considering the younger had thought Sooyoung’s threat was something related to a halloween prank. 

“You didn’t have to. Just be more careful. Guys like that don’t care if what they do hurts someone.” 

Jiwoo nods, auburn bangs swaying and Sooyoung finds it dangerous how cute the girl is. She doesn’t usually get involved with human women, mostly because it always ends bad; at first she had tried to badly hide who she really was and when she was found out they had had to move, because the whole town was onto them with their pitchforks and torches. Even when she was honest it would never work out. Sooyoung stays young, her lover grows old and dies before her. 

 

“Anyway, don’t you need to be home? You’ll have school tomorrow right?” she asks. 

“I’m in my first year of university actually,” Jiwoo says, “I often get mistaken for being younger though, make’s it kinda hard to get served at bars and stuff too,” she continues laughing to herself and maybe she pulled on one of Sooyoung’s heart strings a bit. 

“I see,” Sooyoung says as they both stand, leave a tip between their cups and pull their coats on. Jiwoo’s is a red one, slightly bigger than it should be and it makes her look even smaller. “So that means you find it hard to get a drink?”

“Yup. Sometimes when they really don’t budge my friend has to buy for me,” 

“What a nice friend.”

“She can be a pain in the ass sometimes,” Jiwoo says as they enter back out into the open, the cold air hitting them and Sooyoung watches as Jiwoo shivers, ducking her head so that her neck is protected from the winter air. 

“Most friends can be.” Sooyoung concludes as she unwraps her scarf from around her neck, (her mother will be annoyed at her for ‘losing’ it but oh well) “here.” she carries on, holding out the blue woollen scarf out in front of her. 

Jiwoo’s eyebrows furrow together and she looks back up at her. “You’re giving it to me?” she asks. Sooyoung nods (maybe she’ll regret this later, maybe not). “But you can’t. You’ll be cold.”

Sooyoung wants to say she won’t, that she actually doesn’t even need it but instead she unravels the cloth and drapes it around Jiwoo, wrapping it around her neck. Her fingers gently brush against her jaw while she’s doing so. “Consider it me repaying you for repaying me.”

The shorter’s fingers come up to pull the scarf a bit down so her mouth is not covered. Sooyoung notices how each of her fingers are painted with red and white. “Thank you.” she answers and flashes the taller a big smile. Sooyoung takes in a quick breath, but returns the smile with one of her own. 

“Ah, wait!” Jiwoo suddenly announces and props her bag onto her knee. She shuffles around it for a few seconds before producing a white pencil case decorated with penguins on the sides from it. Inside she pulls a red gel pen out and pulls the cap off with her teeth. Jiwoo gestures toward Sooyoung’s hands and Sooyoung lifts up one of them as the younger takes a hold of it and turns it around so the palm is facing upwards. 

Gently Jiwoo writes numbers across Sooyoung’s hand. The red ‘7’ and ‘0’ sort of wobbly from where the pen had gone over the creases of her palm. When she’s done she pops the lid back on and packs it back into the penguin case. “There. So I can repay you for repaying me for repaying you.” 

Sooyoung can still feel where the pen had gone across her skin. “Your number’s gonna repay me?” she teases. 

Jiwoo goes completely red and buries herself into Sooyoung’s scarf. “I was thinking I could repay you with a trip to another good cafe…” 

Sooyoung laughs and uses her clean hand to push her hair back. “Alright then, but couldn’t you have just asked to put my number in your phone?”

Sooyoung didn’t think it could be possible for the younger to go any redder but she’s proven wrong. “Oh my god I didn’t even think of that.. why am I such a ditz?” Jiwoo cringes exasperatedly as she fumbles around for her phone in her coat pocket. 

“Don’t worry. I prefer it this way. I don’t even have a working phone right now.” Sooyoung lies and Jiwoo stops fidgeting around. She lets out a relieved sigh. “I’ll see you around then Jiwoo,” she continues, and Jiwoo’s name rolls off her tongue so smoothly it’s like she’s always said it. 

“I’ll see you Sooyoung.” Jiwoo nods, “Oh and the pen smells like strawberries, I hope you don’t mind.”

Jiwoo starts backing away waving and then she turns her back and Sooyoung’s left to watch her. (maybe because she doesn’t want her to leave or maybe because she doesn’t want her to get in another sticky situation like before - it’s both). Sooyoung looks down at her palm at the red letters marked across her skin - she doesn’t have time for humans.

—

Sooyoung’s luck didn’t ever leave.

As she turns onto the road where Jiwoo had knocked the guy out she spots him, a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other, another guy is with him looking just as scummy and Sooyoung can feel her fangs grow at the site of them, at the smell of the blood on the sleazy injured man’s head as she nears.

“…..crazy bitch hit me with something hard..” she hears him say to his friend as she strolls closer. It’s like a blessing, the hot chocolate had been an appetiser because now she is about to have two main courses. 

“…Don’t worry about it too much man, chicks get braver these days..”

Sooyoung’s vision is in a hue of red. “Hey guys,” she says standing beside them but keeping her distance. 

“Where the fuck did you come from?” the uninjured one yells, taking a few steps back, a bit of the beer from his bottle sloshing over the side onto the pavement. 

“I’m kinda hungry.” Sooyoung continues, ignoring the man’s words. “..like real hungry.” 

She doesn’t let them have a chance to run before she pounces, hands around the greasy man’s neck, her teeth sinking into the stubbly flesh. It’s the first blood she’s had in ages and it awakens something inside her. The guy flails aimlessly beneath her but she’s too strong as she drains him and soon his body lays limp. She turns around to attack the other guy but finds him not there, his bottle smashed and wet on the ground. “Fuck.” she whispers to herself as she peels the skin where her teeth had bitten into off. 

It doesn’t take long to track the other guy, he had stupidly ran along a few streets and into an alleyway. The most logical thing for someone to do in this situation would be to run to where there are a lot of people. Sooyoung runs along the tops of houses and garages, sprinting and jumping until she finds him, hyperventilating at the end of the alleyway. 

He begs for his life before she takes it - they all do.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiwoo’s under water.

Floating in the movement of the blue world like a bubble that can’t rise to the surface. Her hands reach out to hold onto anything that will help her emerge, but nothing is there - it’s like she’s been dropped straight into the middle of the pacific with no lifejacket. Her lungs are quickly struggling to keep her conscious as she only seems to sink deeper and deeper into the vast nothingness of cerulean, and Jiwoo finds it hard to not feel how hard her heart is beating against her chest. Each kick she makes to propel herself forward seems to only drag her further down, the surface of the water, where the sun is glazing on top becoming more and more distant.

Her hair, now black, swirls in tendrils around her among the gentle flow of water. It’s too peaceful. Too peaceful for the amount of panic that’s inside her. She’s drowning - her voice calling out for help silenced by the ebb and flow of the currents.

Jiwoo’s slipping out of consciousness within seconds, the world becoming black, and even when her body is jolted as an arm wraps around her waist she can hardly register it. She’s moving, rising and she manages to open her eyes gently, even though her vision is clouded she can make out a person, their long hair covering their face as they drag her to the surface; saving her from the depths.

—

Sooyoung doesn’t completely understand why she decides to call Jiwoo, but she does.

Jiwoo’s voice sounds just the same over the phone, sweet and airy and the way she stumbles over her words make the corners of Sooyoung’s mouth tilt up a little bit each time. They agree on a time and date and after Sooyoung puts down her phone she realises she’s done it again.

“ _The_  Ha Sooyoung going on a date?”

Sooyoung looks up from her position on the living room carpet. She’s laying on her stomach, legs and arms spread out almost like she’s about to make a snow angel and to Jinsoul who’s just walked in, eye’s still not used to the light, hair a blonde tangled mess, the older kinda looks like a starfish on the ocean floor. That or a murder victim.

“You were listening?” Sooyoung questions and props herself up with her elbows. Jinsoul just nods, puts a hand over her mouth as she yawns and makes her way to the kitchen.

“Want anything?” she calls out and Sooyoung hears the sound of cereal hitting a bowl. She’s not hungry - the two kills from last week have filled her up pretty good, despite the blood tasting slightly rotten but she takes up Jinsoul’s offer, purely because she’s bored and fruit loops aren’t that bad - perhaps humans did something when they created them.

“Here,” Jinsoul says as she passes a bowl to her and joins her on the carpet. “Anything good on?”

Sooyoung takes a mouthful of cereal, shrugs and then reaches for the remote. She flicks through a few channels until they land on a news station. Jinsoul nudges for her to change it but before she can the news anchor, a woman who looks to be in her early 30s, declares breaking news.

_“…a 28 year old man’s body has been found in an alleyway just off the west of the city. The man who can’t be identified right now is presumed to have been intoxicated and has suffered many head injuries, including a tear in his neck; a common theme among male victims lately…”_

Jinsoul reaches over and takes the remote from Sooyoung’s loose grip. The channel she changes to is a pop station where newly debuted pop star, Heejin, clad in a bright blue dress, sings into a mic to her song ‘Vivid’. Sooyoung likes the song and finds herself swaying to it,t trying to ignore Jinsoul’s death glare right beside her.

“That was you?” the blonde asks, the upbeat song in the background out of place in contrast to the tension in the room. “Sooyoung… you’re not subtle at all.”

_‘Oh my god yes, say oh my god yes.’_

Sooyoung shovels another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Jinsoul nudges her again, this time harder and she lets out a muffled yelp. The girl is unnecessarily rough.

“Okay okay.. I’ll be more careful.” she admits and the crease in-between Jinsoul’s eyebrows fades. Sooyoung doesn’t like making the other worry, it’s unfair considering they’ve stuck together for so long - both brought together under mother’s wing.

Sooyoung still remembers the time she found Jinsoul bleeding out, a bullet hole having hit her right in the ribs. She still remembers how Jinsoul had begged her to just kill her and get it over with, to put her out of her misery. Instead Sooyoung had made the younger one of them and she sometimes wonders if Jinsoul resents her for it - because now she’s stuck. The bullet hole healed but there’s still the little white scar.

——

Sooyoung finds herself slightly nervous.

It’s been a while since she’s gone on a proper date, perhaps the last time was in the 90s? Of course she’s had hookups but dates with girls as cute as Jiwoo? That’s something she hasn’t done in a while - getting close to humans is something she tries to avoid because things are complicated. Technically they’re meant to be her source of fuel and yet-

She sees her, running in the distance a big white petticoat jacket on this time, hair tied into a ponytail, decorated with a green ribbon, the blue scarf wrapped around her neck. It all feels familiar like she’s seen her do this before but maybe that’s just the effect Jiwoo has on people - a part of her charm.

“H-hey..” The smaller calls as she slows down and eventually halts to a stop a few steps from Sooyoung. Her cheeks are flushed a light red and her breathing heavy but even so Sooyoung finds herself feeling things. “I’m so.. so.. sorry..” she says in between quick breaths, her face completely apologetic.

“It’s fine, I was only here a few minutes.” Sooyoung says with a wave of her hand and the auburn’s face relaxes as she lets out a relieved sigh. “So where to today my lady?” she continues with a smirk and watches as Jiwoo’s face becomes even more flustered - but she composes herself quickly, something she admires about the other.

“Well there’s this milkshake parlour I really like and then I was thinking maybe we could stop at this art exhibition - it’s my friend’s.”

“The one that can be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes?” Sooyoung questions with tease in her voice.

Jiwoo giggles and nods, “Yeah, the pain in the ass.”

——

The milkshake parlour from the outside looks like fairy’s house, or what Sooyoung would imagine a fairy’s house would look like. It’s front is painted a baby pink, decorated with blue teacups and other fairytale creatures and it’s walls are covered in vines and ivy. So very Jiwoo-like Sooyoung thinks as the younger leads the way inside.

Sooyoung orders an apple cider soda float, Jiwoo orders a strawberry milkshake and Sooyoung thinks about how much in that moment Jiwoo reminds her of someone; like they’ve been here before.

“Do you like it?” Jiwoo asks after they’re seated as Sooyoung takes a sip on her drink.

“It’s sweet. Nice.”

Jiwoo lets out a relieved sigh and shoots her a bright smile. “I’m glad.”

Silence ensues for a few moments but Sooyoung finds it’s not awkward; it’s comforting in a way, with the faint Cindy Lauper song playing through the overhead speakers and the ringing of the bell every time a new customer comes in. The parlour inside is very 80’s esque she finds and it makes her feel nostalgic, even though that’s one of the many decades she’s lived through.

“Do you like 80’s music?” Sooyoung questions and presses her lips around the swirly straw.

Jiwoo thinks for a second and rests her chin in her hands. “I mean who doesn’t?” she starts, “But something about it makes me feel so nostalgic even though I wasn’t alive, you know?”

Sooyoung nods - she feels the same way. The 80’s were fun, she remembers a lot of good memories during those times. Jinsoul’s neon pink head band phase, shoulder pads, the terminator franchise (which is Sooyoung’s favourite still). She feels bad that Jiwoo just missed it.

When they finish and leave Jiwoo links her arm with Sooyoung’s, nervously at first because they’re not really at that stage yet (this is technically the first ‘proper’ date) but Sooyoung lets her, because she doesn’t mind at all. Things like this shouldn’t make her heart do the ‘thing’ anymore yet the feeling of Jiwoo’s arm linked with her’s well.. does.

Jiwoo likes to talk and Sooyoung likes to listen, offering encouraging nods and smiles when Jiwoo thinks she’s getting too carried away. She finds out Jiwoo likes to paint: specifically snowy landscapes that include her favourite animal, penguins. That she grew up in the countryside where she owned a pet hamster called Chiki and that she actually sometimes busks.

“Id like to hear you sing.” Sooyoung declares as they turn the corner onto the art gallery is on. Jiwoo’s face reddens and she buries herself into the blue scar - embarrassed.

“I’m not that good..” she says although her voice is muffled. Sooyoung finds herself subconsciously reaching her hand to the younger’s cheek - she stops herself halfway before Jiwoo realises and stuffs her hand deep into her right hand pocket.

“Well if you let me listen to you then I can make a better judgement.”

Jiwoo looks up at her, “Are you suggesting we go on another date?”

“Oh so this is a date then? I was under the impression this was you repaying me.” Sooyoung says with a smirk and watches as Jiwoo blushes again.

“It’s a date if you want it to be.”

They’re standing outside the art exhibition now. “I want it to be.”

——

Jungeun, Jiwoo’s artist friend (who Sooyoung can’t believe is a pain in the ass because the girl is so shy), takes them on an exclusive tour of her exhibition. She guides them around the white walled gallery, explaining how long each piece took, the techniques she used, the type of paint used and why. The girl is very passionate.

“My favourites are these ones though,” Jungeun explains as she directs them to a wall of smaller paintings. The first one, titled ‘Cherry motion’ is a field of violet flowers, a lone girl standing in the middle. The next one is a garden, painted with lots of greens and pastel colours which make up the flowers, titled ‘Eden’. Sooyoung finds all of the works seem to be centered around nature - yet there’s no painting including water.

Jiwoo goes off to get them all refreshments and leaves Sooyoung alone with Jungeun.

“Your artwork is very beautiful.” Sooyoung compliments, fixating her gaze on the garden painting before her. It’s so detailed, it must of taken Jungeun forever.

“It’s nothing much really…but I’m glad you think so.”

“But you don’t care much for lakes and oceans I’m guessing.”

Jungeun shifts on her feet slightly and her expression drops a little. “Jiwoo has a fear of lakes, oceans - stuff like that.”  
Oh.

Sooyoung feels like she’s opened a healing wound and so she mutters an ‘I see’ and says no more. Jungeun seems relieved she doesn’t prise further and instead redirects her attention to a customer who’s approached her about a piece of work.

Sooyoung feels miles apart from everyone else in the room. She can’t feel fear - she is fear. So hearing how Jiwoo’s afraid of water makes her feel out of place in this exhibition filled with humans who would turn on their tails and run if they saw her for who she really is. The thought of Jiwoo looking at her with hatred and fear in her eyes makes Sooyoung feel sick and she sways on her feet. Why is she getting so worked up over a girl who she barely knows? A girl who’ll live way past her, marry someone when the times right and grow old with them?

_Sooyoung hates who she is._

——

When they leave, Sooyoung distances herself from the smaller - it’s better to break whatever ‘this’ is off now. If she ends things now before things get more complicated it won’t hurt. Jiwoo will never have to see her for who she is.

“Did you like it?” Jiwoo queries as they walk along the pathway to Jiwoo’s home (because Sooyoung promised she’d make sure she got there safely). It’s cold and their breaths make little clouds of mist whenever they talk.

“Your friend is very talented.” Sooyoung asserts and gives a small smile although she knows it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She thought she was so ready to do this again - to be with someone again (how very wrong she was).

“Sooyoung?” Jiwoo asks uncertainly. She’s quick at picking up a change in mood and it just serves to make Sooyoung feel even more unworthy because Jiwoo really does deserve someone normal.

“I’m fine. Just cold.”

Jiwoo’s nod is accepting but it’s clear she feels pushed away. “I’m sorry.”

huh?

“I’ve rushed everything; practically making you accept my date requests… it’s just that night when you saved me you reminded me so much of someone and I kind of just latched onto you because of it.” Jiwoo continues, her voice quiet and sad - apologetic. The feeling of familiarity hangs over Sooyoung’s shoulders and she tries to brush it off. “I’m just sorry.”

Sooyoung takes a moment to recollect her thoughts. The only sound now is the gentle crunch of their footsteps on the now small layer of settling snow. “Whoever that someone is, they must be pretty amazing to be compared to me.”

It’s only a little wit but Jiwoo’s solemn face brightens up a bit and Sooyoung feels her heart do the whoosh.

“How about we go back a few steps then.. and start as friends?”

Jiwoo’s little nod is less enthusiastic but Sooyoung finds this for the best.

——

“Did your date go bad?” Jinsoul asks her the second Sooyoung gets through the front door. The blonde is sitting at the small dining table, one foot on the chair, as she paints her toes a deep blue.

“No. But we’re starting as friends.” Sooyoung replies, wiggling her jacket off and slumping down on the sofa. The tv channel is showing a frankenstein special and Sooyoung can’t find the remote to change it over.

“Friends? That’s a first.”

“We’re friends. What’s wrong with being friends?”

Jinsoul tilts her head to the side, mock ponders for a second and then sticks her tongue out playfully. “Nothing.” she teases.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and curls up into a ball on the sofa, it’s something she used to do as a kid - she finds it amazing she can even remember that far back sometimes. The black and white coloured film depicts when Frankenstein’s monster realises how the people of the town fear him and Sooyoung squeezes her eyes shut.

She falls asleep and Jiwoo plagues her dreams.

——

It’s 1986.

The club is just beginning to become full, with girls and boys clad in bright glittery party clothes - some drunk but most just high off the good atmosphere. Sooyoung sits at the bar, swirling the straw in her peach cocktail, it’s nearly all done but she doesn’t go to order another one. Jinsoul’s red hair - newly dyed by Sooyoung herself, stands out in the middle of the dance floor and Sooyoung watches the younger, carefree, dance with another girl under the flashing red, blues and green hues.

“Can I get you anything else?” The barmaid asks her, one hand holding a cloth, the other a shiny new glass. Sooyoung reorders what she got first and takes small sips as Jinsoul wraps an arm around the girl’s waist.

“Peach. Good choice.”

Sooyoung swivels around to where the voice came from and sees sitting beside her a girl, maybe in her early 20s. She’s dressed in a navy blue sequinned dress and it compliments her dark red hair well.

“They didn’t have any apple, so I got the third best thing.” Sooyoung says, a little louder over the Cindy Lauper song that’s just started playing.

“Third?” The girl asks, and rests the side of her face in her hand - eyes curious.

Sooyoung smiles, “My second favourite is strawberry but they didn’t have that either.”

The girl smiles back, “What a coincidence. My favourite is strawberry, second apple and here I am ordering peach since neither are available.”

“Not the most ideal bar is it?” Sooyoung teases as the barmaid slides over a peach cocktail to the redhead.

“Not really.” She responds after taking a few sips from her drink. “I’m //// by the way.”

——

Sooyoung wakes in a cold sweat.

The room is dark and the television is off leaving her shrouded in the shadows. She pushes herself off of the sofa and stumbles around in the dark, weary of making a noise even though Jinsoul is out. The clock above the kitchen doorway reads 11:34 pm.

Sooyoung has a cold shower, tidies up her appearance and slips on an old pair of heels Jinsoul got her for her birthday in 1997. The weather once she steps out is already dangerous as flurries of snow whip around in the wind surrounding her - it’s a cold night but Sooyoung isn’t so easily affected by this as she makes her way out.

The kill was quick - easy. The man, a guy maybe in his late 30s wearing a business suit had begged for her to let him go. That whatever he did he didn’t mean it but Sooyoung doesn’t have sympathy anymore. Did she used to have it?

Her hands are stained red, her mouth covered in the metallic substance that it drips off her chin. The crimson liquid stains the white ground of the alleyway - a drop of sin in a sheet of purity and Sooyoung hastily wipes at her mouth and hands. Her fangs still rest on the bottom row of her teeth but she keeps her mouth firmly shut; scared of what she’s done and who she is. The man, now bleeding out, his eyes cold and glassy, probably didn’t deserve to die and Sooyoung can’t turn back time to stop herself. If she could she wouldn’t even be here - alive.

When she leaves, she covers her tracks as best as she can, and then takes the alleyway routes back home, walking in a hurry away from the mess she’s left behind. She thought she had control… it’s been so long that by now slip-ups shouldn’t occur, yet-

She isn’t looking where she’s heading and collides with a shorter figure. Sooyoung stumbles back a few steps, steady. The other person on the other hand ends up landing roughly in the snow.

“I’m so sorry…” Sooyoung starts and when the girl looks up she freezes because laying in the melting snow is Jiwoo, a new blue bruise on her cheek, hair tucked under a black woollen hat. There’s a white grocery bag laying beside her and Sooyoung can see it’s contents are full of basic necessities.

Sooyoung turns her face away. This isn’t how she wanted her to find out. It’s over.

Instead she feels a mitten covered hand grab a hold of hers. Jiwoo hoists herself up, picks the discarded bag up and whispers a rushed ‘come with me’

Sooyoung can’t protest, instead as they quickstep through the dark alleyway, Jiwoo holding onto her blood red hands, she squeezes the younger’s hand tighter. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen next, whether Jiwoo will turn her in and expose her for who she is, whether Jiwoo even knows she is what she is - nevertheless Sooyoung doesn’t flee. Not this time.

——

Chaewon kicks the reddened snow with the tip of her boot. It's fresh. The whirlwind of white around them makes it slightly harder for her to make out the tracks of the attacker but she has enough experience for this to not fault her. 

“They’re starting to be a bit reckless now, aren’t they?” she asks and Hyejoo who stands in the shadows, her eyes concentrating on the corpse slumped against the wall silently nods. Chaewon pulls a black hairband off of her wrist and holds it in between her teeth as she gathers her hair into a ponytail.

“There has to be at least two living in this area.” Hyejoo voices, stepping forward. The sound of her boots against the snow are loud against the silence of the alleyway.

Chaewon tilts her head and has a better look at the guy. “Men. It’s always men.”

“Maybe they’re doing us a favour.” Hyejoo jokes but Chaewon doesn’t laugh.

She bends down and inspects the wound on the man’s neck - again the skin where the bite marks would have been has been cut out. “They’re clever. Not enough though. This pattern is going to get old soon.”

Hyejoo nods silently again, even though Chaewon can’t see her. The older stands up, brushes herself down and opens a can of pineapple soda she got out of her satchel. “Let’s go, before someone thinks we’re the culprits.”

“Okay.” Hyejoo obeys and they exit out of the dark alleyway into the heavy snowfall.

——

Jiwoo’s apartment is cosy - warm; Sooyoung finds it’s very much Jiwoo like. Painted in a sky blue, with her artwork all decorated on the walls. She’s seated on Jiwoo’s bed, stuffed in between all of her soft toys, most of which consist of penguins. Her face is cleaned up and so are her hands now; Jiwoo had done all of that the second they had walked in.

“Did you get in a fight?” Jiwoo had asked, her face full of worry, voice coated with urgency. “Did someone attack you?”

Sooyoung had sort of nodded - she was the attacker.

When Jiwoo enters the room again she’s holding a tray with two mugs, steam coming off from them, and a plate of cookies. “Here this should warm you up.” she says and sets down a pink mug on the beside table. Sooyoung takes a sip, it’s sweet - better than the one in the cafe they first went to.

“Thank you.” she says graciously and sets the mug back down. “But I should get going.”

Jiwoo nods, understanding. “Stay for a little while…what if whoever attacked you is still out there?”

Sooyoung curses herself. She’s straight lying…letting Jiwoo believe she’s anyone but who she really is - even so, she doesn’t make a move, instead scooting over so that the smaller can sit down next to her. (friends. friends. friends.)

Jiwoo turns on her television, Frozen is on (how very fitting). They sit in silence for a few seconds, listening to Olaf burst out into song about how he can’t wait to spend summer in the heat. Sooyoung doesn’t question why Jiwoo had been running through the alleyway so late, like she’d just stolen something, and Jiwoo doesn't pry into who ‘hurt’ her.

(friends.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while but happy belated valentines! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.. it took me a while and I'm still not fully satisfied (but lets be real when am I ever). I'm thinking maybe this will have 1 or 2 more chapters? maybe a long one or smth? anyway kudos and comments (constructive criticism too) are much appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Sooyoung lays awake for hours in Jiwoo’s apartment.

She doesn’t mean to, really, it’s not like her kind don’t sleep (it’s a mythical fact perpetrated by movies Sooyoung doesn’t like to indulge in. Jinsoul on the other hand, still has a twilight poster hanging in her room somewhere), but there’s a soft weight in her lap. Jiwoo had fallen asleep starting with her head resting on Sooyoung’s shoulder and then by the time aladdin had finished she’d subconsciously made her way to where she lays now, head in lap.

Sooyoung watches the rise and fall of the younger’s chest, how peaceful she is with her auburn hair fanned out over her thighs and she finds her hand subconsciously hovering over her. Sooyoung’s fingertips lithely graze over Jiwoo’s rosy cheek and a few strands of hair fall, gently brushing over the younger’s eyelids. She takes her hand back, clutching it as if the small touch had burned. But really she’s just worried that Jiwoo will awaken.

Jiwoo doesn’t stir. Instead she lifts her hand up and rests it on Sooyoung’s knee, curling her fingers around it. Sooyoung feels a sort of weird click in her heart, like a lock falling into place, but brushes the feeling off and instead focuses on wondering what the other dreams about. The expression Jiwoo makes when she sleeps is solemn, as if even in her dreams the harsh world is biting at her like icy wind. 

Sooyoung doesn’t like how Jiwoo seems so defensive even when resting. She wants to believe she knows Jiwoo, but the truth is, as she sits in her apartment, the television the only source of light and the girl who she’s taken steps back with asleep in her lap - she realises she doesn't know her. She knows some things about her. Like how Jiwoo is impulsive, cheery, bright and someone who wants to please people. She’s shown all these sides to Sooyoung already but there’s still the alleyway moment that lingers in the back of Sooyoung’s mind.

Her mind tells her that Jiwoo is as good as a stranger to her and yet Sooyoung can’t brush off the feeling like she knows her all too well at the same time. If Jinsoul could see her now she’d burst into laughter, not because the girl is evil (debatable) but because Sooyoung doesn’t do this ‘caring’ thing. The last time she’d cared about a girl things had went south and the rest she doesn’t like thinking about. Her mind’s shut off that time in her life.

Jiwoo wriggles and nudges her head up. Her eyebrows crease a little when she finds Sooyoung’s legs aren’t as comfortable as she thought they’d be, but her expression softens again after a few moments.

Sooyoung watches, almost feeling like she shouldn’t because if this was any other of her kind the scene would look drastically different. A stark Red. She slowly decides to rest her hand on the younger’s waist, ever so gently. It’s the closest she’ll allow herself to hold the younger. They’re not at that stage yet and Sooyoung still doesn’t even know if they’ll ever be.

She wishes they could stay like this forever, because in this room Sooyoung’s not a vampire. She’s not a killer. She’s herself, she’s someone Jiwoo trusts enough to let stay. The room’s basked in a white glow and Sooyoung looks up at the television, showing the snow scene from beauty and the beast. She watches as Belle and the beast grow closer-

Beast.

Why did it feel like the movie was mocking her? Sooyoung knows the ending of it. He turns back into a beautiful handsome prince, he becomes normal again. She reaches for the remote, careful not to disturb Jiwoo and switches the television off. The room becomes engulfed in darkness and Sooyoung finds it more comforting than when it was shrouded in light.

When she awakes, neck stiff and aching, Jiwoo is not on her lap anymore and for a brief second Sooyoung panics. That is until she looks up and sees Jiwoo’s head round the corner of the door, her hair unkept, but eyes wide and bright.

“Hey…did I wake you?” she asks, eyebrows furrowing together worriedly.

“No..no.” Sooyoung says, and the crease in between Jiwoo’s eyebrows immediately relax. 

She pushes open the rest of the door. “Good. Although I wanted to let you rest longer.” She explains as she steadily makes her way over, holding a tray. She steps over piles of scattered clothes and notebooks. A blush creeps on to the tips of her ears. “I’m sorry. I should of cleaned up better.”

“Don’t apologise. I’m the unexpected guest after all.”

Jiwoo laughs sheepishly and the corners of Sooyoung’s lips turn up (she can’t help it, she may have said to start at friends but maybe the truth is…). Jiwoo steps over one more discarded jumper and then climbs onto the bed, careful not to let the tray tip. Her hair falls in front of her face like a curtain and Sooyoung feels the urge to brush it out of the way. The old her would have. No - the old her wouldn’t have stayed this long anyway.

The smaller sets the tray down on the comforter and quickly grabs the glasses of orange juice before they spill, carefully putting them on her bedside table instead. It feels like they’ve just had a sleepover and even though it’s been years since Sooyoung’s had one she remembers the feeling and how even more comforting it is with Jiwoo. There’s two plates on the tray, both stacked with pancakes and Sooyoung smiles as she sees the little illustration on top of her’s. A chocolate drawn face. She wonders if it’s supposed to be her for Jiwoo’s drawn little tufts of hair on the top and around the rest of the caramel coloured pancake. 

“Cute.” Sooyoung whispers, even if the left chocolate eye is smaller than the right and the smile is seeping outside of the line.

Jiwoo’s eyes brighten as she looks at her but Sooyoung doesn’t see. She’s too enthralled in the pancakes, cutting them down the middle, splitting the chocolate face in half. She takes a bite and lets the soft fluffiness melt in her mouth and decides in that moment, that blood has absolutely nothing on Jiwoo’s pancakes.

 

——

Jinsoul’s heart feels like it’s beating in her throat.

It’s an odd feeling. The sort of feeling you get when you feel so scared you might die. Jinsoul hasn’t felt this feeling in a long time, if ever, but now it’s the only feeling she can feel.

The snow is coming down hard, blizzard like, and each snowflake that falls onto her face is like a little cold prick. Her boots trudge into the pristine white blanket and she knows they’re coming but she doesn’t have time to cover her tracks. 

Her grip on her right arm is so tight that she’s starting to lose feeling in it, but she knows if she takes the pressure away the searing pain will come back. Her steps become rougher, urgently trying to find somewhere to hide. But with the navy blood dripping from her arm onto the snow, she knows it’s only a matter of time before she’s cornered again. 

Jinsoul rounds a corner into a darker, narrower alleyway. Her teeth grind against each other as she staggers down but she can hear them now. Only a few blocks back and they’re moving fast.

She knows it’ll hurt, for whatever they had used was definitely made to be used against her kind, but she lets go of her bleeding arm anyway. The pain is searing, like a flame being pressed to her skin, she bears through it and pulls herself up onto an old garage roof. It’s covered in a thick layer of snow, just like everything else is around her but she doesn’t try to be careful. 

Breaking into a run, Jinsoul jumps from roof to roof. She needs to get home. She needs to warn Sooyoung.

She’s close, home is in sight.

Jinsoul doesn’t hear the bang, doesn’t even sense it - a silencer specifically used to kill her. 

The gold bullet twirls in the air, so fast and straight and if Jinsoul didn’t slip on a patch of ice then it would’ve gone straight through the back of her head. Instead, it scrapes her earlobe. The burn feels like a thousand needles being pressed through her skin and she bites so hard on her lower lip she draws blood, for the second time.

She whips around to stare them straight in the face, because now she’s mad. Squinting against the snowy haze, Jinsoul looks at the perpetrators, so far in the distance they’re like small figurines. She makes out the glint of the gold gun and watches as it lifts once again, pointed straight at her. A shaky laugh escapes her lips, they may have got her twice but no one gets her a third time.

The third bullet of the night is shot and Jinsoul jumps from the garage roof, feet landing in the piling snow of the dark, alleyway just as they bullet goes overhead. She doesn’t waste time to mess about - she doesn’t have the strength to fight right now.

——

Jiwoo, hides in the doorframe, shielding herself from the cold, teeth chattering. Sooyoung wants nothing more than to stay by her, for them to watch disney movies like they did the night before, comfortable in each other’s presence. But she’s overstayed her visit. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay by yourself?” Jiwoo asks as Sooyoung pulls her coat on. “I saw on twitter there’s been another killing, near here…and whoever hurt you could still be there.” Her voice is coated in worry and the look of what her face would be like if she knew the truth flashes in Sooyoung’s mind involuntarily.

Sooyoung pauses for a millisecond. “I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.” 

Jiwoo looks forlorn but doesn’t say anything more. In fact she looks sad and Sooyoung can’t help but wonder if it’s because she’s leaving. If she could have it her way she’d stay with Jiwoo all day because even though they’ve known each other for such a short amount of time she feels like she’s known her for longer. Maybe that’s just Jiwoo’s effect on her, on everyone. 

“Let me at least walk you a little of the way.” Jiwoo says and before Sooyoung can object, Jiwoo has disappeared back into her apartment. She reappears a few seconds later holding her boots and sits on the step to slip them on and tie them up before she reaches for her long white coat. 

They walk side by side, their boots crunching in the snow and Jiwoo every so often bumps against her. She’s shorter than Sooyoung and so Sooyoung can see the top of her head, where a little red bow is wrapped around her ponytail. If she was any smaller she wouldn’t have been able to see it right now.

Sooyoung wonders, as the flakes of snow drift around them calmly, when she grew so attached to Jiwoo. She’d found her a nuisance at first, and yet it only had taken a mere few hours for her to melt Sooyoung’s heart. 

“Jungeun’s working on a new project.”  
“What’s it based on?”

“The snow.”

“Any reason why?”

“She said because it’s so pretty, so white that just the hint of colour can change it.” Jiwoo pauses for a second. “It dies eventually too.”

Sooyoung feels the tips of her fingers go numb with the cold. “In this case dying is melting right?”

“Yes.”

“Is Jungeun going to be making the snow a living thing in her project then?”

“Ah, no. That was sort of my idea.”

“Oh, I get you.”

Jiwoo brushes against her so slightly and Sooyoung feels the hairs on her arm rise. 

“I don’t like the thought of snow dying. It makes me sad to see it become grey sludge on the curbs.” Jiwoo continues, unaware of the effect she has on the taller. 

Sooyoung nods and then remembers how when snow melts it becomes water and how Jiwoo doesn’t like water. She wants to know why but somethings are better left unsaid. It’s unfair if she knows everything about Jiwoo while hiding who she really is even if it’s better if she does. 

“Snow comes back though. It falls again.”

“But I want it to stay forever.”

She turns to Sooyoung, her cheeks and nose red, smile so so wide. “I’m an artist too by the way.”

The flurry of snow is gradually getting heavier but neither of them seem to notice. “Now that I look closer you kind of have that artsy aura about you.” Sooyoung says. 

“Do I? I think I look the most unartsy person to exist.” Jiwoo objects and pouts and God Sooyoung wants nothing more than to pull her into a hug. “I’m not as good an artist as Jungeun is though even though we’ve both been studying it for the same amount of time.” Jiwoo laughs embarrassedly and rubs the back of her neck, sheepish. 

“Well, how about you draw me something?” 

Jiwoo pauses, looks up at her. “I don’t think my drawing could do you justice.”

Sooyoung definitely feels it this time. A big fat lock falling into place in her heart, like clockwork. “I guess we’ll just have to see then.”

The train station is empty when they arrive for it’s way past rush hour. Sooyoung kind of wishes it wasn’t so empty for now she has no reason to linger around and wait for the next train because her actual one was too packed for her to get on. They walk to the barriers together, Jiwoo always one step ahead. 

“So… I’ll see you soon.” Sooyoung says, leaning against the metal bar. 

Jiwoo nods and smiles. “When we meet next I’ll draw you.”

“Is that a date then?” Sooyoung smirks and sees the way Jiwoo’s face flashes with embarrassment for a second but she regains her composure quick, facing the other with a determined look.

“Yes. If you want it to be.”

What happened to being friends? To starting things slow? Sooyoung’s been stuck in slow for the past two decades why can’t she fastforward to the now. Instead she just smiles and ruffles Jiwoo’s hair. She didn’t mean to, her hand just impulsively did it and why did the action feel so familiar, like she’d done it before (definitely not to Jinsoul, she’d of bit her hand off if she had). 

“Stay safe Jiwoo.”

Sooyoung pushes through the barriers and waves to the other, who’s face still resembles a strawberry’s in colour and then she turns on her heel.

“Don’t forget to text me!” she hears her call behind her, and little does Jiwoo know that she’s the first person and one of the only people Sooyoung texts. (Jinsoul texting her telling her they’re out of cookie crisp cereal doesn’t count).

——

When Sooyoung gets in through the front door the apartment is pitch black. Unusual. Jinsoul isn’t one to stay out at night, opting rather to stay in her bed curled up with her laptop playing online RPG’s. But Sooyoung doesn’t think too much of it, Jinsoul although being a dumbass wasn’t completely idiotic.

Sooyoung takes a step onto the wooden floorboards, but something’s wrong. Her foot slips a little, as if there’s liquid on the floor. She tuts, reaches for the light switch on the wall and upon switching it on her eyes widen. Stumbling back, Sooyoung grabs the wall and leans on it. 

On the floor is a trail of dark navy coloured liquid - vampire blood. It takes a few seconds for Sooyoung to process what’s going on and then she sees where it leads to. Jinsoul’s room. 

Not even bothering to take her shoes off, Sooyoung hurtles across the room, pushing through Jinsoul’s door. Inside it’s dark, which is not surprising, and she slowly moves to the bed where she sees her. Laying on top, the bed soaked through, Jinsoul withers and groans, clutching at her right arm. 

“Jinsoul! Jinsoul it’s me!” Sooyoung yells, her voice trying to remain calm. The truth is, inside Sooyoung felt anything but. There’d only been one other incident like this, years ago and Sooyoung’s memory is hazy of that - mother had decided to steal some memories. “Jinsoul! Please say something!”

No response, just more pained groans. Sooyoung presses her hands to the arm Jinsoul clutches and her hands become painted with blood. She feels sick, but she knows there must be something wedged into the blonde’s skin. Anti - vampire technology for sure. 

“Bite this.” Sooyoung explains hurriedly, pressing part of the comforter to Jinsoul’s mouth. “I’ll take it out, just stay still.” 

Jinsoul complies and does as she’s told. Sooyoung takes a deep breath in and then outstretches the injured arm. It’s so completely covered in the blood that she can’t even see where the opening of the wound is. Mopping at the gushing blood she searches and then finds it right in the center of her forearm, a bullet hole. 

Sooyoung gets involuntary flashbacks. Flashbacks to the day she ‘saved’ the younger, but she represses them thoughts and focuses. The glint of gold is visible and Sooyoung presses a finger to it. The burn of the metal sears her, running along her whole hand in a weird way that she can’t explain and immediately she clasps her hand away.

“Just wait a little while longer.” Sooyoung orders and she runs out of the room into hers. She ransacks her drawers until she finds a pair of tweezers, rusted slightly because she hasn’t used them in so long but she has no other choice but to utilise them. 

The gold bullet glints in a mocking way when she leans over the arm again, like it knows that it can kill them if taken long enough. It’s weird, Sooyoung’s never seen anti-vampire technology like this before, they’d never had this much of an effect. Whoever had fired the bullet at Jinsoul was strong, with good weaponry on their side. She picks the bullet out, careful to not wedge it in further and once it’s free she quickly drops it somewhere on the bed away from them, for the tweezers she had been holding had began to get searing hot. 

Jinsoul calms instantly and lies still. Both their chests rise and fall so quick. 

“Thanks loser.” Jinsoul says with a strained smirk after they’ve caught their breath.

Sooyoung breathes the biggest sigh of relief, thankful that she’s okay. But her mind’s still racing. Someone is out there killing their kind again. Someone has found them and is tracking them down. She wants to question Jinsoul about what had happened but seeing the other, still slightly distressed and tired she thinks better of it and instead gets up.

“I’ll clean the house, get a bandage for you and make you some hot cocoa.” She announces and Jinsoul just nods her head in response, a tired grateful smile on her lips.

But as Sooyoung pours the warm milk into the mug, watches the pure white turn chocolate brown she can’t brush off the feeling that this time they might be in greater danger than before.

——

“Even in your artwork you manage to show you’re gay.”

Jungeun looks to where the sound comes from and huffs out a laugh when she sees Jiwoo walk in. “Lay off.”

“So you got your eyes on a new muse then?” Jiwoo asks as she dumps her bag of snacks on the worktable that has the least amount of work material on it. It lays in a pile of sketchpads and blunt pencils. 

“Saw some cutie at the coffee shop that’s all.”

“You’re such a stalker.”

“Coming from you? Like you haven’t been hooked on that mysterious runway model.”

Jiwoo pouts. Jungeun’s caught her out. 

“Sorry that was too mean.”

Jiwoo waves her hand and walks around the table to where Jungeun sits at her easel. “So who is she?”

The painting is still only in the basic stages, undefined people and features but the background is a coffee shop, in the colour of warm oak and then sitting a little further away but the obvious main focus is a long blonde haired girl. Her features are soft but that may just be the way Jungeun’s painted them. 

“No idea. She’s a regular at the coffee shop Yeojin works at though.”

“And you’ve got a crush?”

Jungeun throws Jiwoo a fake glare. She dips her brush into the lemon yellow oil paint and then mixes it with the white. “I like appreciating pretty people is all.”

Jiwoo nods sarcastically and then walks around to the other side of her room where her easel has been lying against the wall gathering dust for the last few months. The last thing she’d tried to paint was the ocean and then things went downhill and she had to stop. Jungeun had stored the unfinished painting in the art store room behind a bunch of new unused canvases she just hasn’t told the red head yet.

Cautiously Jungeun watches as Jiwoo picks her easel up and carries it over. She sets it up next to her’s. “Sooo…what are you going to paint?”

Jiwoo finishes setting it in the right position. “Nothing yet. She needs to come her for me to do that.”

Jungeun raises an eyebrow. “Be careful.” 

“What do you mean?” Jiwoo queries. 

“Mysterious girls always tend to be heartbreakers. That or they’re serial killers.” Jungeun finishes smirking as she adds more paint onto her canvas. 

Jiwoo smacks her shoulder. “Say sike.”

——

Her hands are itchy. The itch is underneath her nail beds so it’s impossible to satisfy. Chaewon rubs at her hands, and then slips the white gloves over them even though the itch doesn’t subside. 

“That blonde bitch.” She says with a malice that would only have been detected if one had been around Chaewon enough to know her, for her face and voice stay the same, airy and polite. 

“What’s wrong with blondes?” Hyejoo asks from across the room. She’s lying on top of the bed, outstretched and her black hair mixes in with the dark comforter. 

Chaewon sighs and rubs at her knuckles. “The blonde vampire Hyejoo, keep up.”

Hyejoo laughs sheepishly. “Oh.” and then rolls over pulling the comforter with her. “She’ll come out of hiding soon Chae don’t stress yourself.”

Chaewon takes a sip of pineapple soda that she’s poured into a champagne glass and tries not to break the glass within her hold. “I guess you’re right.”

“Come. Let’s get some sleep.” Hyejoo suggests. “And anyway even if she got away we still managed to shoot her, those bullets should take full effect soon.”

Chaewon sighs. “You’re right.”  
Hyejoo smiles up at her as Chaewon stands by the bed, over her. 

“Now get out of my bed and onto the floor like the dog you are.”

“…wolf actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, it's been a while :D  
> so here's the third chap and although not being much i still wanted to post it. My mental health hasn't been so well these days so pls don't expect a quick update for the next chaps i'm sorry T-T. Anyway I hope you like this chap, kudos and comments are appreciated <3 (also this is unedited as of now) (also I'm thinking of adding a bonus 2jin chapter bc if u rmr Heejin is a solo singer in this au and i think it'd be cool to write abt that lol)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so firstly this is my first loona fic - i hope you all enjoy! i know right now chuuves might seem a bit ooc but this is only their initial meeting so they'll be written in chara as the story progresses; i also want to say that i can't guarantee when this will be updated considering i have college and i very easily lose the will to write (or live for that matter) but hopefully it won't be too long of a wait in between updates lol, anyway please leave kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
